Astrocytoma is currently incurable due to its diffuse infiltration and the lack of effective therapies. We are developing a mouse model of spontaneous astrocytoma through mutation of Nf1 and p53. The astrocytomas in these mutant mice show diffuse infiltration throughout the central nervous system and form secondary structures around neurons and blood vessels recapitulating the pathology seen in human astrocytomas. We are developing methods for imaging astrocytomas in live animals and quantitating tumor burden in order to use this model for testing experimental therapeutics.